Double prémonition et prémonition double
by Namyothis
Summary: Et si Dumbledore avait mal interpréter la prophétie, si hermione trouvait plus fort qu'elle. Et si le destin de Harry était sceller depuis la nuit des temps, et lié à celui des gardiens rois?rnVoici ma première fic de Hp en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.
1. Une nouvelle pièce du puzzle

**Chapitre 1 :** Une nouvelle pièce du puzzle.

Rogue, Dumbledor, les Dursley, ils sont tous responsables. C'est à cause d'eux que Sirius est mort. Et les autres qui n'ont rien fait pour l'aider; je les hais. Dire que maintenant je suis coincer ici.  
C'est pour ta sécurité qu'il à dit. Il faut que tu restes dans ta famille, tu y seras protéger.  
Tu parles, ma famille laisser moi rire; la seul et unique famille que j'ai eut est morte, à cause d'eux en plus. Et dire qu'ils me disent tous oh Harry comme je voudrais que tu sois avec nous, ça me ferait tellement plaisir. C'est vraiment pathétique.  
Harry ruminait ses sombres pensées encore et encore, la mort de son parrain l'obsédait. Sirius était mort, et personne n'avait rien tenté pour le sauver.  
Il était maintenant chez son oncle depuis quinze jours et il s'ennuyait ferme. Même les hiboux de Ron et Hermione ne lui remontait pas le moral.  
A ce moment un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre.  
"Encore un message des autres, ils ne peuvent donc pas me laisser tranquille?" Grogna-t-il.  
Il reconnu alors un des hiboux du collège, celui-ci lui apportait ses notes aux épreuves de cinquième année. C'est ce moment précis que choisi son cousin pour entrer.  
"Harry je vais le dire à maman que tu reçois encore de lettres de tes amis par ces sales bêtes.  
Fiche-moi la paix, en plus ce son mes notes."  
Etonné et curieux Dudley se dandina sur ses pattes pour s'approcher et essayer de lire la lettre de Harry. Celui-ci le regarda bizarrement et lui dit d'un ton doucereux:  
"Tu ne devrais pas essayer de lire ça, car si un moldus a le malheur de le lire il est transformer en crapaud.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai tu mens."  
Le ton doux et froid d'Harry lui faisait peur, même s'il n'y croyait pas trop, Dudley sentait que quelque chose clochait.  
"Tu es sur, tu veux vérifier" lui dit-il d'un air détacher.  
Paniquer, Dudley s'enfuit en courant dans l'escalier, appelant ses parents. Dudley partit, Harry attaque la lecture de ses notes.  
Divination: correcte  
Défense contre les forces du mal: Excellent  
Métamorphose: Très bien  
Potion: Bien  
Histoire: Faible  
Botanique: Bien  
Sortilège: Très bien

Certaines de ses notes n'étaient pas très brillantes, mais il s'était bien débrouillé avec les matières principales. Il avait presque finit de lire la lettre quand la porte claqua brusquement laissant place à toute la famille Dursley au complet.  
"C'est quoi encore cette histoire, tu veux changer ton cousin en crapaud. Je vais te foutre dehors moi, que ce vieux schnock soit d'accord ou pas, je m'en fous."Hurla l'oncle Vernon.  
"Allons calme toi mon chéri, ne te met pas dans cet état pour cette erreur de la nature. En plus j'aurais peut-être une meilleure idée, pourquoi ne l'enverrions nous pas chez sa marraine"  
A ces mots l'oncle pâlit puis grogna: "Je croyais que le sujet était clos? Qu'on ne parlerait plus d'ELLE ici?"  
Il semblait aussi en colère que mal à l'aise, comme toutes les fois ou il était mis en présence avec un de ces éléments répugnant qu'étaient les sorciers. Un franc dégoût était apparut sur son visage.  
"J'ai une marraine?  
Ca y est, tu es contente Pétunia? Maintenant il va nous casser les pieds avec ça. Ecoute moi bien le morveux, tu vas rester dans ta chambre jusqu'a ce que je sois débarrasser de toi." Se tournant vers les deux autres. "Quant à vous descendez dans la cuisine on a à parler."  
Surpris par le ton de Vernon ils obéirent sans discuter.

Resté seule dans sa chambre Harry essayait de digérer la nouvelle.  
Une marraine, j'ai aussi une marraine. Mais pourquoi Sirius ne me l'a pas dit, il doit bien être au courant, Dumbledor aussi. Qui est-elle? Une amie de ma mère, ou de mon père, des deux peut-être? En tout cas c'est une sorcière c'est sur, vu la tête de l'oncle Vernon quand il l'a entendu.

Dans la cuisine.  
Vernon furieux essayait de se maîtriser pour que Harry ne puisse pas entende ce qu'il avait à dire.  
"Pourquoi tu lui as dis, maintenant il va passer son temps à nous demander des explications. Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez envahissant. Remarque se serait un bon moyen de s'en débarrasser.  
C'est impossible, Albus n'acceptera jamais. Mais maintenant c'est lui qu'il ne va pas lâcher, il sait bien que nous ne lui dirons rien. Et là ils vont avoir beaucoup de mal à s'en dépêtrer. Un sourire sinistre éclaira son visage. Nous verrons alors bien la quelle de nous deux avait raison ma très chère sœur. A nous deux maintenant monsieur le directeur, il ne faut pas me sous-estimer, vous semblez l'avoir quelque peu oublier de vous le rappeler.  
Tu ne vas pas recommencer? Je croyais que..... Tu m'avais dis que c'était fini, je le savais je n'aurais jamais du accepter de prendre ce gamin chez nous. C'est lui qui est la cause de tout ça hein? Dis le moi, c'est lui non, tu m'avais pourtant juré que c'était fini."  
Elle tourna alors vers son mari un regard plein de tristesse et de fatigue.  
"Oui, je le croyais aussi. Mai sil se pourrait qu'ils aient raison, et que ce moucheron soit notre seule chance. Notre avenir est peut-être entre ses mains.   
Quoi!!!!!!!!! Comment oses tu dire cela? Comment....."  
Sous le regard stupéfait de Dudley, Pétunia se dirigea vers l'entré. Répondant ainsi au coup de sonnette qui venait de retentir.  
Elle se trouve alors nez à nez avec un petit bonhomme aux oreilles pointues.  
"J'ai un paquet pour Mme Dursley.  
C'est moi.  
Alors voila vous savez qui l'envoi? J'ai bien fait de sonner comme elle me l'avait dit?  
Oui, je sais qui m'envois ce paquet et vous avez bien agis. Maintenant filez vite.  
Bien Madame."  
Et l'elfe s'éclipsa laissant Pétunia seule dans le salon, elle se dirigea alors vers une armoire, posa son paquet en haut de cette armoire. Puis elle alla claquer la porte d'entrée avant de retourner dans la cuisine.  
"C'était quoi?  
Un marchant ambulant."

Quelques instant plus tard dans un vieux et somptueux manoir.  
"Votre colis est arrivé Madame, la personne à qui il était destiner l'a bien reçu elle-même. J'y ai veiller, ainsi qu'a sonner comme vous me l'aviez demander.  
Bien merci" Fit une voix de femme.  
"Mais pourquoi l'avait vous envoyer à une moldus? Elle ne saura même pas quoi en faire, ni comme ça marche et encore moins ce que c'est.  
Détrompe toi. Elle sait parfaitement s'en servir, je le sais, nous avons appris ensemble."  
Elle se leva alors et partis rejoindre son fils.  
Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là il va falloir redoubler de prudence et de ruse si nous voulons arriver à nos fin. Mais je ne laisserais personne se mettre au travers de ma route, je protègerais les miens.

Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi sans grand changements ni nouvelles crises. Harry cloîtrer dans sa chambre ruminait sa haine, cherchant à deviner qui pourrait être cette fameuse marraine. Il avait bien envoyer des tas de lettres mais aucune réponses de ses amis ne lui était parvenus. Le seul fait étrange qu'il avait remarquer, c'est l'attitude de sa tante. Dès quelle était seule dans la maison elle se précipitait sur le téléphone pour parler avec quelqu'un. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Harry jusqu'a ce qu'un jours, en allant à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau, il ne la vit pas au téléphone. Alors qu'il l'entendais parler dans le vestibule, il savait aussi parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas de téléphone dans le vestibule.  
"Oui, il est encore là. Non ne t'inquiète pas je ne le laisserais pas filer,... oui Harry vaut son pesant d'or. Il est hors de question que je laisse passer une telle chance...."  
Surpris Harry S'arrêta et repartis le plus silencieusement possible vers sa chambre pour envoyer un SOS, à ses amis.

Dis clamer, les personnages sont de JK Rowling.


	2. La fin d'un cauchemard

Chapitre 2 : La fin d'un cauchemar.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine et bientôt deux que Harry attendait des nouvelles de ses amis. Une foule de questions se pressait dans sa tête, et les réponses qu'il y trouvait n'étaient gères rassurantes.  
La seule chose qui le consolait un peu était le fait que ni son oncle, ni son cousin ne semblaient au courant du manège de Pétunia.

Son anniversaire approchait à grand pas et il désespérait d'avoir des éclaircissements. Bien qu'ils aient affirmé que quelqu'un garderait toujours un oeil sur lui, Harry n'avait vu personne et se sentait de plus en plus seul. Même la vieille sorcière d'en face n'était plus là.  
Il n'avait le droit de quitter sa chambre que pour un minimum de temps. Il passait donc ses journées à imaginer les solutions les plus farfelues pour expliquer ce manque de communications avec ceux qu'ils considéraient maintenant comme ses "soi disant" amis. Mais c'était surtout l'absence de lettre de Ron et Hermione qui lui pesait.  
C'est dans cette ambiance qu'arriva son seizième anniversaire, il n'espérait plus rien de la part de l'ordre et encore moins de celle des Dursley. Ce matin là il descendit comme tous les jours pour prendre son petit déjeuner, se faisant traiter de bon à rien au passage par son oncle.  
Pétunia, qui avait décidé de remettre son fil au régime, après avoir remarquer, sans pour autant oser lui avouer, que si ses amies venait chez lui c'était uniquement pour voir Harry. Il est vrai que celui-ci avait beaucoup bien grandit et avait perdu de sa maigreur squelettique.  
Le vert de ses grands yeux était mis en valeur par la profondeur du noir de ses cheveux, sa silhouette longtemps efflanquée était maintenant robuste et fière. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Pétunia avait un pincement au cœur, tellement sa ressemblance avec son père était flagrante. Seul, ses yeux, les beaux yeux verts de sa mère, remplis tantôt du calme celle-ci, tantôt de la fierté de son père les différenciait tous les deux.   
Lorsqu'elle le comparait à son fils, elle sentait la colère monter en elle, pourquoi Potter était-il plus beau? Pourquoi en dépit de ses efforts, Dudley ressemblait toujours à une barrique sur pattes? Et dire qu'Harry avait maintenant une tête de plus que lui.

Harry se dépêcha de finir son bol sous le regard hostile des autres membres de sa famille, et remonta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre.   
C'est alors qu'il y découvris un spectacle de plus singulier. Une dizaine de hiboux essayaient d'entrer dans la cage d'Hedwige, alors que celle-ci la défendait ardemment. Parmi eux tournais à font un hibou plus petit que les autres mais aussi plus énergique. Harry reconnue alors Cocigrue, le hibou survolté de Ron. Il se dépêcha de prendre les lettres des autres hiboux pour les libérer ne gardant que Hedwige et Cocigrue au cas ou il aurait besoin de répondre à tout ce courrier.

La première qu'il lut fut celle d'Hagrid qui lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire et lui envoyait ses redoutables biscuits secs, au cas ou il ne serrait pas assez nourrit. Cela fit sourire Harry, mais il n'osa pas manger un des biscuits préférant le proposer à sa chouette blanche qui le dévisagea longuement avant de prendre l'air le plus offensé qu'elle put.  
La seconde lettre était de Maugrey fol Oeil, il lui souhaitait aussi un bon anniversaire, tout en lui rappelant d'être vigilant, ce qui l'entraîna à repenser à l'attitude étrange de sa tante durant ces derniers jours. La troisième lettre était de Lupin qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire, il en était de même pour celle de Luna Lovegood et celle de Neville Londubat.  
Puis il pris celle de Moly Weasley, qui l'ému énormément sans qu'il ne sache dire pourquoi. Celle-ci lui annonçait quelle avait une grande surprise pour lui mais qu'elle laissait le soin à Ron de lui dire. Il s'apprêtait à sauter sur la lettre de son meilleur ami persuader d'y lire qu'ils avaient retrouvé Sirius quand il en vit un autre avec une écriture d'une finesse remarquable. Il décida de la lire d'abord.

Cher Harry.

Si tu savais comme je regrette ce qui c'est passé et comme je me sens responsable de ce désastre. J'en ai encore fait qu'a ma tête, et j'ai voulu trop bien faire, j'ai trop voulut te protéger. C'était une erreur, j'aurais dut écouter ton parrain et te faire confiance. Si tu savais le nombre de lettres qu'il m'a envoyé pour prendre de tes nouvelles, chaque semaine il m'écrivait, je crois même que c'est pour ça que j'ai cru ce qu'il m'a dit quand il a dit qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la disparition tragique de tes parents. Quel gâchis, tu sais c'est pour toi qu'il à tenus toutes ces années à Askaban, dans l'unique but de te protéger contre tout.  
Malheureusement le mal est fait et il est trop tard pour le réparer, je comprendrais que tu m'en veille de t'avoir cacher tout ça, même si c'était pour te protéger. Maintenant je ne sais que faire pour réparer mes erreurs, si ce n'est que te demander de me pardonner et de te souhaiter un heureux anniversaire.

A.Dumbledor

PS: Ci-joint une photo du mariage de tes parents que j'ai retrouvé en rangeant quelques vielle affaires, en espérant que tu en prendras grand soin. J'y ai ajouté quelques chocogrenouilles et autres dragées surprises car j'ai peur que les biscuits de ce cher Hagrid soit toujours aussi sec.

A ces mots Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Edwige qui boudait encore. Puis il relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir le paquet qui y était joint. Il le prit délicatement et défit le nœud que le retenait, il en sortit les bonbons puis trouva une enveloppe, l'ouvrit et vit enfin la photo de ses parents, Ils se tenaient souriant devant la chapelle de Poudelard entourer de tous leurs amis, une joie indescriptible émanait de cette image et emplie Harry d'une immense sérénité qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis bien longtemps. Après avoir relut une dernière fois la lettre du directeur, il sentis qu'il lui avait enfin pardonner son mensonge même si l'absence de son oncle lui faisait toujours autant de peine. Il reposait la lettre, quand il se rappela soudain que Moly lui avait parler d'une surprise.  
Il sourit alors, se délectant d"avance de lire dans cette lettre la surprise, qui même si elle ne lui annonçait pas le retour de son parrain qu'il savait maintenant impossible, l l'avait compris avec la lettre de Dumbledor. Lui promettait que ce serait agréable, et ses prévisions se révélèrent justes puisque Ron lui annonçait que dès le lendemain ils passeraient le prendre pour qu'ils finissent la fin de vacances ensemble au QG de l'ordre. La mention de la maison des Blacks rappela ses vieux démons, et à nouveau il fut envahi d'une grande tristesse. Ce que la lettre de Dumbledor avait chassé, l'évocation de la maison de son parrain l'avait rappelé.  
Allons ressaisit toi Harry. Sirius est mort, c'est triste est moche mais il faut que je fasse en sort que ce ne soit pas pour rien et que je le fasse payer au centuple à l'autre cinglé de Voldemort.  
Mais même la lettre de Hermione ne pus l'arracher à l'abîme sans fond dans le quel il sombrait, comme si tout redevenait négatif, comme si les ténèbres envahissaient à nouveau son âme. Il n'arrivait plus à s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit, il hurla appelant son parrain. Mais rien ne se passa, si ce n'est que soudain deux bras l'entourèrent et une voix douce lui murmura en le cajolant.  
"Chut c'est finit, il est parti. Tu n'y peux rien, c'est pas de ta faute"  
Peu à peu il se calma, se laissant bercer par cette voix si douce et si familière. Il finit par accepter que Sirius soit mort et que rien ni personne ne pourrait le faire revenir.  
Guider par la voix, il s'allongea sur son lit ou il s'en dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve mais le cœur enfin apaiser.  
Juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme pour de bon il se demanda à qui appartenait ces bras et cette voix si réconfortants.


	3. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 3: Les retrouvailles.

Petit rappel les phrases entre représentent les pensées de Harry.

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure plus reposé que jamais. Il mit un moment avant de revenir à la réalité et de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé hier.

Qui était cette personne? Pourquoi je suis certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance?

Tout en s'habillant il continua à se remémorer sa crise de la veille, en appréhendant les remarques des Dudley. Mais aussi en se réjouissant de revoir enfin ses amis. Même si il savait pertinemment que l'absence de son parrain allait terriblement se faire sentir. Il descendit en suite prendre son petit déjeuner.

Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, il n'y eut aucune réaction, aucunes allusions à sa détresse de la veille au soir. Seule une légère hostilité semblait planer, dans l'air, mais pas uniquement tourné vers lui.

"Les Wesley passent me prendre aujourd'hui.

Parfait, comme cela cette maison redeviendra normale." Répliqua vertement son oncle.

Ce fut tout, pas un seul autre mot ne fut échangé et Harry retourna rapidement dans sa chambre faire ses bagages en se demandant ce qui avait bien put se passer, bien qu'il doutait que cela ait un rapport avec sa marraine.

Quelques heures plus tard la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et les voix d'Arthur Wesley, Maugrey Fol Oeil et Rémus Lupin se firent entendre. Harry pris ses maigres bagages et la cage d'Hedwige, ainsi chargé il descendit.

Au moment où il arriva dans le salon il vit ses trois aînés debout à la porte du vestibule et un Vernon qui faisait tout pour les empêcher d'entre dans le salon. Son oncle fit alors une chose qui le stupéfia, sans un mot il vint prendre ses bagages et les porta sur le seuil le poussant devant lui. Il semblait plus pressé que jamais de les voir partir.

L'instant où il allait leur claquer la porte au nez Rémus l'interpella.

"Vous ne dites pas au revoir à votre neveux?"

Vernon se tourna alors vers Harry et d'une voix mauvaise lui jeta un " bon débarra". Se retournant il claqua la porte sous le regard ahurie d'Arthur et enragé de Rémus. Tandis que Fol Oeil semblait fixer un point à l'intérieur de la maison.

Devant le portail une berline familiale les attendait, avec au volant une sorcière entre deux âges. Arthur monta à l'avant et Harry s'installa à l'arrière entre Rémus et Maugrey, l'œil magique de ce dernier le mettant toujours aussi mal à l'aise, car il ne cessait de pivoter dans tout les sens pour surveiller les environs.

"Alors Harry. As-tu passé de bonnes vacances?" Demanda doucement le loup garou.

"Non jamais avec eux, mais je compte bien me rattraper à partir de maintenant."

Sa réponse fit rire les trois hommes et lui avec.

Oh oui, je compte bien me rattraper, mais je n'ai aucune envie de leur parler de ce qui c'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire. Ils recommenceraient alors à s'inquiéter et à me couver sans que je puisse faire un mouvement.

Après un certain temps de route ils arrivèrent devant le 12 square Grimaud, Il eut le coeur lourd quand il se rendit compte que le QG le l'ordre était resté dans la maison de son parrain.

Il descendit de voiture, Arthur le poussa gentiment vers la porte d'entré, comprenant ses sentiments et sa peur. Il eu tout de même le temps d'entendre un début de conversation entre Rémus et Maugrey.

"Lupin, vous avez vu ce qu'il y avait en haut de l'armoire d'entrée?

Oui, il m'a semblé vraiment voir un communicateur magique et ça m'inquiète. Surtout dans une telle maison en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'est pas à Harry.

Je suis d'accord, en plus l'empressement de cet homme à nous mettre dehors est des plus suspect…"

Harry ne put entendre la suite, il venait de franchir le seuil de la porte, quand un cri le fit sursauter lui faisant oublier momentanément la conversation des adultes.

"HARRY! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Oh je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur mon chou. Comme tu as grandi, mais tu es encore maigre comme un clou mon pauvre chéri. Ils ont encore pas du te nourrir convenablement."

Couvert de baiser par Molly, le garçon rougit comme une tomate, n'osant lui dire qu'il avait perdu l'appétit depuis la mort de Sirius. Il arriva enfin à se dégager. Etrangement cet accueil volubile et envahissant lui faisait toujours aussi plaisir. Joie de courte durée quand il croisa le regard (répétition) de son maître de potion, qui le regardait d'un air écoeuré.

A ce moment un formidable vacarme se fit entendre et Ron suivit de près par les jumeaux déboulèrent à fond dans la pièce. Manquèrent de renverser Sévérus Rogue au passage, celui-ci leur décocha un de ses regards les plus noirs, avant de partir en grognant. Hermione arriva en suite, elle découvrit ainsi un tableau des plus pittoresque.

Harry essayait de répondre aux trois milles questions de Ron, tout en essayant de se dégager des jumeaux qui s'évertuaient par tous les moyens de lui attraper l'épaule. Ces derniers voulant absolument lui parler de leur boutique qui allait enfin ouvrir. Harry réussit enfin à se défaire de ses assaillants et alla saluer son amie.

Si Molly lui avait dit qu'il avait grandit il en était de même pour de même pour les autres. Car si Hermione avait déjà bien entamé sa croissance et qu'elle commençait à devenir sensiblement plus féminine. Ron et Harry l'avait rattrapé en taille, Harry constata même que Ron semblait plus musclé qu'avant. Il pensa avec plaisir qu'il ferait cette année encore honneur à son poste de gardien. Quand aux jumeaux un léger bouc roux avait fait son apparition, et ils avaient maintenant une tête et demie de plus que leur mère.

Quand le brouhaha des retrouvailles se fut estompé et qu'Harry eut salué tous les autres membres présents. Molly lui conseilla d'aller s'installer. Il monta alors ses bagages dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron.

"Je suis content de vous voir, au fait je n'ai pas vu Ginny?

Elle est malade, maman lui a interdit de sortir de la chambre, car elle a la varicelle. Comme elle ne savait pas si tu l'avais déjà eu, elle n'a pas voulu prendre de risque.

Il n'y pas de problème, je l'ai déjà eu plus jeune.

Alors on ira la voir dès que tu seras installé, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir, n'est-ce pas Ron?

Oui, c'est une bonne idée Mione. On y retrouvera sûrement les jumeaux ils y passent leurs journées, ils la font rire avec tous leurs gadgets. Harry tu sais leurs boutiques marche à plein régime, maman fait semblant d'être désespérée de les voir faire toutes ces bêtises. Mais je suis persuadé qu'au contraire elle en est très fière, même si ils n'ont pas passé leur ASPIC."

Harry s'installa donc dans sa chambre et partit rejoindre Hermione et Ginny. Celle-ci fut enchantée de le voir. Ils rirent tous, et peu à peu il reprit ses habitudes. Harry était heureux d'être à nouveau avec ses amis même si tout dans la maison lui rappelait la mort de son parrain.


End file.
